Dreams and Hopes Drabbles
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: yuki a 17 year old girl lives her daily life at the black order. (this will be a series of drabbles as i cant remember or have the file for the next chapter but i will make a new fic that follows up on this with the real story)
1. Chapter 1: The dream

**A/N:I dont own man Katsura Hoshino does.**

Chapter 1: The dream

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the black order and I could read my book without no interuptions. Allen and Lenalee were on a mission it was too quiet and I might have even taken a nap until I heard "baka usagi! I'll kill you!"

I went to see what was going on. As i walked around the corner, I saw kanda holding mugen to lavi's throat and was backing him into a corner. I saw that Lavi drew on his face when he was asleep and i tried to hold in my laughter. But ultimately, it failed.

"Heh! hahahaha! oh man i cant take it anymore its to funny! nice job Lavi-kun" i said, giving lavi thumbs up. Kanda gave me his death glare and started walking towards me.

"I'll kill you too!" kanda yelled.

"oh dear we cant have that can we? just calm down yuu" i said backing away slowly. i froze when i realized what i just said. "oh crap! now i'm in trouble now"

"Teme! no one calls me by my first name or ill kill them" kanda hissed, holding mugen and getting ready to activate it. i saw his demonic aura and began to back away.

"oh dear this cant be good i better defend myself innocence activate!" flames started to wrap around my left arm.

"mugen acti-"

"HIBAN!"

lavi's innocence collided with kanda's back.

"geez yuu it was just a joke i couldn't stop myself i did it so dont involve yuki in this" lavi said.

"Teme! i'll kill you!" kanda said bringing mugen up to the rabbits throat. before he could decapitate my precious rabbit, i reached out and grabbed the blade.

"yuki?" lavi said, surprised.

"what the hell you think your doing brat!" kanda growled menacingly at me.

"heh! i would like to see you try straight-fringe!" i said stupidly. a thought flashed through my head. _oh crap. did i just call him straight-fringe? crap i'm so screwed i just hope he doesn't go __**Too **__crazy!_

"hell's insects!"

"oh shi-! lets go, lavi!' i yelled. as the red hair apprentice bookman and i dodge the ghostly creatures, i couldn't help thinking to myself _damn it! why do i always have to jynx everything? ah! these damn bugs wont stop! or are they fish? i cant tell! stupid samurai wanna be_ suddenly, lavi's voice pierced through my mental ramblings.

"yuki watch out!"

suddenly i felt something bite my behind. i yelled and activate a flame barrier burning the bug-fish-thing off my butt. i expanded the wall of flame until it incinerated the spawn of the attack i collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily.

"yuki!" lavi yelled worriedly " are you ok?" before i could answer, i found myself being lifted by strong arms. i turned and felt myself blushing when i saw it was lavi. he looked down at me with his beautiful emerald eye and grinned.

"yuki, deactivate your innocence"

"b-but!" i began, before the boy with the beautiful emerald eye and the pirate eye patch stopped me with a fingure pressed to my lips. _damn it i could feel my body temperature grow hotter then the flames surrounding us._

"trust me" he said.

i saw the seriousness in his eyes and complied. "alright i trust you"

as i deactivated my innocence, i felt my consciousness slip away. the last thing i saw was lavi's innocence connecting with the side of kanda's head.

~oOo~

i heard the sound of door opening and closing as i regained consciousness. there a throbbing pain in my chest. my eyes felt heavy and my body felt like lead. from the area to my right, i heard an annoying voice ever.

"ah! yuki-chan what happened?" the voice of the black orders demented supervisor with a sister complex shouted.

"komui you idiot! shut up! cant you tell she's resting, you moron!" i heard lavi hiss at the loud man with a pink bunny coffee cup.

"wahhhhh! yuu-kun, lavi's yelling at me!"

i heard the sound of a sword being drawn and komui squeak like a mouse.

"!"

"you guys are so loud! kanda go kill komui in the hall yuki's trying to rest here!" lavi said.

i heard a sound like a body being dragged out to the hall. i heard the door close and lavi's voice mutter under his breath "finally!" i want to smile. he sounded so worried about me. i heard the sound of the door opening again. two sets of foot steps approach the bed.

"what happened to yuki-chan?" i heard a girls voice say.

"is she okay? should i bring her some food?" a young male voice said.

"she just got tired from using her innocence protecting us from kanda's mugen but she'll be fine, you can bring her some water" i heard lavi explain.

"bakanda! why did you attack them?" i heard the young male voice asked.

"shut up moyashi! if you wanna blame someone blame lavi he's the one that started this" i heard a deep voice said.

"my names allen not moyashi!"

"oh come on yuu your still angry at that?" i heard two voices say simultaneously.

"of course i am if we were outside i would kill you right now!" i heard the deep voice hissed.

"YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" i head the female voice yell. the room was quiet for awhile if it was this quiet i could fall back asleep but the female voice broke the silence. "good we wouldn't want to wake yuki up"

"i agree if we continued to argue it would wake her up" the young males voice said.

"im gonna get some water for yuki-san. allen, kanda come with me to the cafeteria" the female voice said. as the room fell quiet again now i can go back to sleep.

_"huh where am i? why is it so dark?" i asked myself. *sniff, sniff* "why do i smell b-blood?" suddenly the lights flickerd on and i saw bloody bodies by me that looked familiar. so i decide to get closer and my eyes grew white as i realize who these bodys are *gasp* "a-allen?... l-lenalee?... k-kanda?...komui?...r-reever?...johhny?" i paused once i saw the next body, falling to my knees when i saw who the other body was "l-lavi? ...w-what happened to you?" i ran towards lavi's body lifting him up. "h-how could this happen?" then a mysterious voice spoke._

_"foolish brat! you don't know what happened? it was you who killed your friends"_

_"NO! your lying! i didn't do this i wouldn't-" i yelled being cut off by the mysterious voice coming out of the shadows._

_"you stupid brat! of course you did it because the earl told you, your a spy for the earl!" _

_"SHUT UP! your lying i don't believe you!" i hissed._

_"don't believe me huh? if you don't believe me then look at your hands the proof is right there in front of you!" the voice scoffed. i looked at my hands only to realize that they we're stained by blood, i began to tremble._

_"n-no this cant be! your lying...innocence activate!" i yelled as a flame wrapped around my arm._

_"you stupid brat! you wont believe me after looking at your own damn hands! you are such a stupid brat! why did the earl have you kill them? he could have chose tyki!" the voice hissed. i began attacking the voice with a whip._

_"flame whip! SHUT UP! i don't work for the earl and never will!" i cried._

Lavi's pov:

_yuki was crying in so much pain, tossing and turning. this made me very worried_. "yuki? yuki wake up your having a nightmare" i said squeezing her hand so she knows that she's alright but she was still crying. i shaked her slightly as i heard her mumble "no your lying!" _she still isn't waking up this is bad i have to do something._ i closed my eyes trying to think what to do then when it came to me _guess i have to do that it seems like it's thing only that might wake her up...hopefully_. i kissed her lips so passionately, gently "yuki please wake up!" i saw her eyes move a little.

Normal pov:

My eyes snapped open, looking around everything seemed normal but still kinda blurry i saw a figure sitting by me. i felt my hand being squeezed and looked over to see what it seems like a hand when my vision finally cleared i saw lavi looking at me with worried eyes.

"l-lavi your alive?" i asked unsure if i was still dreaming or not.

"of course i am why wouldn't i be alive?" he grinned.

then i realized this wasn't a dream i was awake and lavi was alive, sitting right next to me. "thank god it was just a dream" i said as i felt a tear go down my face and a hand wipe that tear away. i looked up to see lavi who was smiling at me.

"yes it was so dont worry" he said as he put his head near my hand. "im glad your awake you had me worried"

"i did? were you that worried about me lavi?" i asked.

"of course i was worried" he smiled. _awww he was worried about me that makes me happy, he such a sweet rabbit._ i smiled giving lavi a kiss on the cheack.

"sorry i made you so worried"

"its alright" lavi said still surprised from the kiss. i heard a knock on the door.

"come in" both of us said at the same time,giggled.

"oh i see your awake yuki-san"lenalee said putting the glass of water on the table near me.

"oh lenalee, allen your back...when did you guys get back?" i asked.

"not too long ago...does anything hurt yuki-san? allen said looking worried.

"oh ok and no nothing hurts I'm fine so don't worry allen but thanks for asking" i smiled.

"well thats good, kanda apologize to yuki-san" lenalee told kanda.

"what! but it wasn't my fault i said it was the baka usagi's fault" kanda hissed but lenalee just stared him down eventually making him apologize.

"che..." he said "I'm sorry" kanda mumbled under his breath.

"what was that i couldn't quite hear you" i said putting a hand to my ear.

"I'm sorry" he said through his teeth.

"still couldn't hear you" i said teasingly lavi chuckled.

"careful yuki he might be angry again" he warned me.

"i said I'm sorry!" he yelled i giggled.

"its ok kanda...but that wasn't so hard was it?" i asked teasingly.

"shut up brat!" kanda hissed. everyone started laughing.

**A/N: well theres the first chapter. how did you like it? was it ok? also i dont intend to be mean to komui its just fun XD anyway reviews would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2:the date!

**A/N: i do not own man katsura hoshino sama own it.**

Chapter 2: A date?

I was walking down the halls of the black order when I heard two voices one sounded cheerful The other sounded like his or her mouth was full of food. I put my ear close to the door to hear what they where talking about .

"hey allen can you help me with something?" the cheerful voice asked. _Wait did he just say allen? So allen's in there this is might get interesting._

Allen shoved the piles of dishes aside and asked "what is it you need help with lavi?" _so lavi's in there too? Ooo! This is going to get really interesting. _

"well I want to take yuki out somewhere and hang out and-" lavi got interrupted.

"so a date?" allen asked.

"eh? No just to hang out" lave stated.

"a date" allen kept saying.

"yeah fine a date" lavi admitted. _Huh? lavi wants to go on date with me? _ I felt myself blush thinking that me and lavi are going on a date.

"so whats the problem? Just ask her" allen said teasingly.

"b-but-" lavi said trying to look for the right answer.

"just ask her lavi I'm sure she'll say yes" allen told lavi.

"really?" lavi sounded so hopeful.

"yeah" allen said reassuring lavi.

"ok! Ill go ask her right now" lavi said cheerfully.

I heard the door opening so I pretend that I just came around the corner when our faces were inches apart, we both blushed. But lavi was shocked at the same time.

"oh hi lavi" I said just smiling pretending that I don't know anything.

"um...hi can I uh ask you something yuki-chan?" lavi asked nervously looking to allen for help only to see allen eating more while holding thumbs up.

"uh sure...what is it lavi?" I said trying to hold my blush.

"will you...uh go on a ...date with me?" lavi said blushing, rubbing his head. I giggled when I saw him blush.

"sure but wont bookman be mad at you? I asked. Lavi was shocked about my response.

"yeah..but it doesn't matter besides im still doing everything he ask me to do so the panda shouldn't be mad and if he does get mad I can take it" lavi said.

"alright but if he does get mad at you ill be there to support you" I smiled.

"alright" lavi grinned. "then lets go!" he said grabbing my arm pulling me towards him and out the door when we got stopped by komui.

"komui-san whats wrong?" I asked.

"i need you and lavi to go on a mission there have been sightings of akuma which could mean there might be innocence so I want you two to go investigate" komui explained.

"oh man" lavi sounded bummed.

"whats wrong lavi?" komui asked.

"well we were going on a um... date today" I answered for lavi.

"oh i'm sorry...maybe another time?" komui apologized. Sweat drop appearing on his head.

"its alright komui-san there's always next time" I said grabbing lavi's hand. "come on lavi lets go"

"alright" he said still feeling bummed.

~oOo~

we were on the train that took us to our mission. I looked over to lavi who still looked bummed.

"you still bummed that you couldn't take me on a date today?" I asked.

"yeah kinda" lavi replied. I sat down next to him smiling, lavi looked at me surprised.

"cheer up lavi at least we're together" I smiled giving him a hug, I looked at lavi and thought I saw a tear come from his beautiful emerald eye but suddenly grinned. I knew he was back to his cheerful self.

"yeah" lavi smiled.

"there's that happy grin I know" I smiled back. "well im gonna take a short nap the traning I had with general klaud nyne made me tired" I said putting my head on his shoulders, lavi patted me on the head.

"alright" he said. And with that I closed my eyes.

Lavi's pov:

I sat quietly reading a magazine so I didn't wake up yuki but I quickly looked over to her and thought _this day was gonna be fun I had everything planned out and now we're on a mission __at least she's with me I hope this mission goes well. _Then I heard yuki say in her sleep " lavi dont go" _oh she's so cute I could hug her right now! _I rubbed her back slightly then the train suddenly stopped.

"whats going on?" I asked the captain.

"it seems we're under attack by demons!" the captain replied. _Crap! This cant be good I have to wake up yuki-chan._

"hey yuki wake up we got trouble" I said shaking her carefully.

Normal pov:

I open my eyes wondering what was going on and looked at lavi for an answer.

"lavi whats going on?"

"we're being attacked by akuma's" lavi replied.

"akuma's crap then lets go" I said as I jumped out of the window and on top of the train along with lavi. "innocence activate!" I looked up and saw a noah. "tyki!" I yelled.

"crap this isn't good" lavi said. "come closer I have a plan" he gestured to me. I move closer to lavi putting my hand to my ear.

"ill attack with ozuchi kozuchi and then you attack from behind and we'll keep attacking from multiple directions sounds good?" he whispered.

"yeah" I nodded as he flew towards tyki about to attack him. I closed my eyes so I dont see lavi get hurt but I opened them so I could pay attention to when my turn is, then I suddenly see lavi on the left side and heard him call out "moku ban tenchi bankai!" hitting tyki on the side then he signaled me that it was my turn. So I flew towards the battle. Then I called out "flame whip!" extending my whip attacking from all sides while lavi was also attacking from all sides. Suddenly I heard two voices from out of nowhere.

"looks like you need our help tyki he!" the first voice said.

"so we'll help you" the second voice said

"red bullet!" both the voices called out as a large fire ball comes out of their gun. I some how barely dodging their bullet but flying me backwards that I couldn't stop and balance back up. When I turn my head I see lavi heading towards me.

"yuki-chan!" lavi said catching me. I slightly blush when I realize he was holding me as I look back at tyki and now see two other people next to him. One had dark brown hair and a lot of eyeliner wearing a tank top with a coat that had a fur collar and the other one had long blonde hair also wearing the same thing except had bandages around their hand and stitches where his mouth was. I felt a slight chill go down my spine sending shivers down my back. When I heard lavi's voice I perked up.

"yuki-chan are you ok?" lavi asked worried.

"yeah ill be fine" I reassured him.

"alright i'll put you down" lavi said putting me down carefully.

"thanks jasdero, debbito but I got it from here" tyki smirked.

"really?. because it looked like you were getting a terrible beating there" debbito asked.

"yeah I got it" tyki grinned as a butterfly landed on his hand. When I was about to take a step a sudden pain in my chest started to hurt making me fall back before I landed on the ground lavi caught me.

"you sure your alright?" he asked sounding even more worried. I tried to make the words come out but they couldn't, I nodded and grabbed part of lavi's shirt tightly holding it cause the pain was even worse causing me to pass out.

Lavi's Pov:

as I saw yuki pass out I tightly held on to her _yuki she's in pain, guess I have to do this myself while proctecting her. _ I grabbed onto ozuchi kozuchi with my other hand getting ready for whatever hits me. I looked over to the twins and tyki seening a swarm of akumas gathering near them. _Crap! Akuma's are starting to gather this cant be good...calm down lavi... think of something to do._

"can you kill all these akuma's while protecting the girl and yourself?" tyk grinned.

"theres nothing you can do he!" jasdero taunted me.

"SHUT UP!" lavi snarled at the noah.

"we have no time to waste akuma fire!" tyki yelled.

"crap! This isn't good!" i said. Tightening my grip on both yuki and my hammer. Leaping forward about to dodge the bullets when it got blocked.

"whats this?" debbito sounded confused.

"huh? A wall of flame?"i said more confused than then noah. I looked at yuki and saw that her innocence was making the wall of flame. "yuki?" I felt a sudden movement I looked over to yuki who got up by herself. I looked at her face and was shocked at her expression because her eyes were empty they had no pain in them. "yuki you-" I tried to ask her if she was alright but got cut off.

"innocence activate" I heard her say as I saw her leap towards the akuma and noahs then saw her arm move downwards and hear her say "firey cross!" as I saw a cross on the akumas then suddenly fire appearing where the cross is and then bursting into flames. She then looked at the noahs pointing her hand at them.

"uh-oh! Not good" debbito said pointing his gun at yuki as soon as she was going to whip the noahs. I saw her fall back again.

"yuki!" I yelled running to catch her sliding my knees on the ground. "phew that was close...yuki are you alright?" I asked. There was no answer, I grabbed ozuchi kozuchi, got up and was about to activate my innocence when something flew past the noahs. "mugen! Activate hells insects" the swordsman yelled out destroying a few akumas.

"k-kanda?" I said surprised as another figure went past me

"innocence activate clown crown" the white haired boy yelled out.

"a-allen?" I said even more confused.

"lavi are you and yuki-san alright?" a female voice asked. I looked over to see who it was and It was lenalee.

"huh? Lenalee what are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to figure out what was happening.

"brother had a feeling this might happen so he sent us to help" lenalee replied still worried.

"lavi is yuki are alright? Allen asked looking down at us.

"um...im not sure she passed out couple minutes ago" lavi replied holding yuki tighter. Then I was patted on the back by lenalee I looked at her. As she saw my painful expression.

"dont worry she'll be fine she passed out from being tired" lenalee smiled reassuring me that yuki was going to be fine. "allen, kanda lets finish this and take yuki back to the order" lenalee told them.

"enbu: kirikaze!"

"cross spear!"

"hell's insects!" they said simultaneously. The three noahs dodge each attack and suddenly disappearing.

"where they go?" allen asked looking around.

"they got away those damn bastards!" kanda hissed.

"got away? Damn it we'll get them next time" allen said as they went by lavi.

"we should take her back now" lenalee said as they boarded the train back to the order.

~oOo~

arriving back at the order we heard a voice of the supervisor with the sister complex yell.

"LENALEEEE! thank goodness your back I was so worried" komui hugging her. She looked rather annoyed at her brother right now.

"well im gonna to take yuki-chan back to the indermeray" I said walking away.

"ah i'll come to" both lenalee and allen say at the same time.

"lenalee! dont leave me!" komui said not letting her go.

"allen you go on ahead with lavi I'll catch up to you guys later" lenalee told allen.

"alright" allen said smiling running to catch up to me. "hey lavi cheer up yuki-san will be alright" patting me on the shoulder.

"yeah but I wasn't able to do anything" lavi replied.

"what are you talking about? Of course you did something you were holding onto her making sure she was alright and by the way tyki looked you guys sure gave him a beating" allen stated in a serious voice. "plus I bet when she wakes up she'll be wanting to see you smile and cheerful" allen smiled.

"really?" I asked soudning a little happy.

"yeah" he replied. Then I grinned and said.

"alright when she wakes up she's going to get the best hug of her life" allen giggled then I opened the door to the room putting her down on the bed carefully while holding her hand.

Normal pov:

with the little conscious I had I felt my hand being hold but couldn't tell who it was that was holding my hand as I fell back asleep._"Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself looking at my hands as I noticed there was something different about me. "and why is my skin tanner than before?" still confused as ever._

"_its because your a noah like us" said a very tall man with brown hair wearing a top hat, shuffling the deck of cards in his hand. Along with three other people next to him was a short girl with dark blue spiky hair wearing a pink dress and two other people that had blonde hair and the other with dark brown hair wearing the same thing. And all three of these people had gold eyes and the exact same color skin that I had._

"_your part of the noah clan, help the earl find innocence and destroy it he" the Blondie said._

"_minnie told us to come look for you and have you join us...ooo! This is gonna be so much fun with a new family member! I wonder what lulubell well think?" the girl said excitedly._

"_family family we have a new family member!" both the twins said happily._

"_we don't have much time capture her lero" the talking umbrella said. _

_When did umbrella's talk? I must have been dreaming or have I gone crazy?_

_The girl and the rather tall person ran towards me. "crap! Im gonna have to defend myself innocence activate!" I said as a flame wrapped around my arm and I extended it making a wall of flame. When suddenly the girl came behind me and said. _

"_that's not gonna to stop us easily" she smiled and about to grab me but I jumped away when I realized I backed into the tall figure's grasp._

"_gotcha" he said._

"_no you don't! White illusion! I sad as I disappeared._

"_what? Where did she go?" he said confused as he looked around._

"_flame whip!" I called out as I extended to my whip and attacked him._

"_what the? Well thats not going to help you" as he grinned sinking into the ground then coming in front me pushing me into the the other two peoples grasp._

"_gotcha he" the Blondie said._

"_hi there cousin" the other grinned._

"_c-cousin? Whoa whoa what are you talking about we're not related!" I snarled._

"_well your a noah and...nevermind we'll meet again the earl is calling us" as they disappeared._

"_bye bye yuki-chan see you soon" the girl waved as she vanished._

I woke up hearing two male voices one yelling.

"ahh! You ate my mitarashi dango lavi!"

"Oi allen calm down it as just one dango plus you still have a lot more" the other voice said.

"but it was mine" the young male voice yelled. I opened my eyes looking at both lavi and allen arguing over food as I looked over to the pile of food. _Ah I see now allen's mitarashi dango...man that looks yummie right now...hmm since allen is distracted right now ill take just a few seeming as im really hungry right now. _I took a few of allen's dangos and ate them. Allen looked back at his plate.

"ahh! now even more are gone you took more!" allen yelled.

"no I didn't" lavi replied. I couldn't help but help laugh at this scene. Lavi and allen were quiet then looked over to me with a surprised face.

"ohh yuki-chan your awake!" lavi said with this really big grin on face as he hugged me tightly.

"where you that worried about me?" I teased him while smiling.

"yeah" lavi replied. I patted his red hair and giggled.

"well sorry that I made you worried so much" I smiled. He smiled back then suddenly we heard a stomach growl. They both look over to me allen smiled and said.

"you must be hungry yuki-san"

"heh...yeah" I said little embarrassed lavi only laughed.

"well lets go get something good to eat" lavi grinned as we headed for the cafeteria.

**A/N: well here's the second chapter to dreams and hopes. i hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	3. Chapter 3:surprises and challanges

**A/N: i do not own man katsura hoshino sama owns it.**

Chapter 3: surprises and challenges.

We were at the cafeteria when jerry asked us what would we like. Me and allen started naming foods.

"i want 80 mitarashi dango's, 2 large plates of curry on rice, 3 whole chickens, 6 streaks make it rare, 10 ribs, a gallon of sherbert ice cream, 1 big piece of chocolate German cake, 2 large hamburgers, 2 large bowl of spaghetti and ramen" we said simultaneously.

"alright your food will be ready shortly" jerry said preparing our food. When suddenly a outburst of laughter comes out of nowhere me and allen looked to see who was laughing we see lavi on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow. I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"whats so funny?" I growled. Lavi comes over between me and allen placing both his arms on our shoulder.

"you guys have the same apatite" he chuckled.

"huh?" I said out of surprise as I remembered clearly that me and allen we're saying the same thing, the same number of food at the same time. Coming back to reality I started laughing.

"your right we do have the same apatite!" I giggled.

Lavi grinned "panda-jiji said that parasite types get really hungry at times" I nodded and smiled.

"that makes sense plus I haven't ate since yesterday afternoon" I said as my stomach growled. Jerry called out our names letting us know our food was ready, we got up grabbed our food and sat back down _wow this food looks amazing and really Delicious_ I started to drool when a idea popped in my head.

"hey allen lets see who can eat their food the fastest" I grinned teasing allen cause I know who's going to win.

"your on!" this evil demonic grin appeared on his face. As we began to dig In_._ lavi was laughing at the site of me and allen eating our food really fast. 20 minutes later.

"ya ta! I win!" I said in a victorious tone when allen looked completely shocked.

"i-i lost? How could I loose I was sure I was going to win" allen said defeated. _Hahaha __in your face allen! I win!._

"ya ta! I am victorious!" I said cheerfully when I heard a evil demonic chuckle I look over to allen and clearly the face he had right now scared me. His smile looked even more evil and demonic for some reason he also had devil horns. _Wait what exactly just happened here I thought I won?_

"oh geez allen's is now in his poker mood" lavi said. Sweat-drop appeared on his head.

"his what mood?" I asked. Before lavi could explain. Allen asked me in a devilish voice.

"hey yuki-san want to play poker with me?" thats when I had a bad feeling. Looking to lavi for an answer. "what? Afraid you might loose?" he teased. _Ok thats going to far he just got me pumped! _

"no way i'll never loose! Your on allen" I called out.

"uh yuki-chan thats not a good idea" lavi tried to warn me.

"heh! Dont worry im a pro at this" I grinned.

"yeah but-" lavi tried to stop me but it was to late we were in the zone now. 10 minutes later.

"royal straight flush" allen called out.

"ehh?" I yelled with shock. Allen just smiled. _How can a sweet looking white haired boy look so evil? _

"eh-heh... I was trying to tell you even if your a pro at poker allen has his way of cheating" lave explained.

"oh I see... you sneaky devilish kid who taught you these tricks?" I growled at allen sticking my tongue at him.

"who taught him? He taught himself because of cross" lavi pointed out.

_Because of cross? ….wait cross...cross...ah! General cross?_

"ehh!" I screamed shaking the cafeteria "allen what did he do to make you learn how to cheat in poker?" I asked. Allen began explaining how the general travels to a lot of places going to places to eat and never paying the bills and buying him beer and eventually having to pay off his debts so he taught himself poker to avoid paying those horrible debts.

"wow allen I never thought he had such a horrible past with the general its no wonder your better at poker than I am" I said sweat-drop appeared over my head. "well im going to wander around a little bit and find something do" I smiled.

"alright" allen smiled back.

" oh yeah before I forget I will find a way to beat you in poker!" I said on my way out.

"good luck" lavi waved to yuki. As I began to wander the halls of the black order I stopped at the big wooden doors I quietly open the door and peeked through the door and I saw kanda so I stepped inside, sat down and watched him swing mugen around beating the practice dummy to a pulp. _Wow he so skilled I never saw him so concentrated before._ I walked towards him and said.

"wow you totally ripped that dummy into a pulp your really good" I said in amazement he just ignored me as I was about to put my arm on his shoulder. He pushed me down to the ground making me fall hard. "itai! That wasn't nice" I hissed, he turned towards me pointing mugen at me with this evil aura not to mention his creepy death glare I let out a yelp. I know that kanda wanted me out so I walked towards the door but before I opened the door I stuck out my tongue " your no fun!" with that I walked out and left. I continued down the halls for the search of something to do when I stumbled across the science department section and open the door. _Wow I never seen so many books piled on one desk I wouldn't be able to read that many books._ Then I see a pile of books moving that looks like it might fall over when suddenly the person carrying the books trips on something causing some of the books to fall I run over to catch the falling books. "geez be more careful" I said grabbing the books.

"oh thanks" the voice said as he shifted the books to the other arm. "oh yuki-san it's you" reever said.

"hi reever-san" I smiled.

"thanks for your help" reever said smiling.

"glad to be of some help" I smiled back putting the rest of the books down. "well im off to find something to do" with that I walked out and continued down the hall. _Hmm...where should I go now? Guess I should head over to the library I feel like reading. _ I walked towards the library quietly going in and found a couch that looks really comfortable, grabbed a few books and started reading.

Lavi's pov:

_hmm I wonder where yuki-chan is..guess ill head over to the library before panda-jiji gets mad and gets on my case. _I walked into the library very quietly and found someone on the couch sleeping that I usually sit on. I go a little closer to see the person and see a cute girl. "strike!" I said really loud when something that looked like a blur of a panda hitting my head "itai! What was that?" I was clueless rubbing my head. I looked up to see panda-jiji staring at me.

"Baka! Be quite your going to wake her up" bookman said.

"by the way who is she?" I asked confused.

"it's yuki-san" bookman replied walking off. _Yuki-chan? Now im even more confused. _I take a closer look and see her dark green hair covering her face when she moved a little. Then I realized it was yuki-chan. _Wow she's really cute asleep strike!_ I smiled and caressed her check softly.

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter of dreams and hopes it was just random idea that popped in my head.**

**Lavi: i know i enjoyed this awesome chapter *grins***

**OMG! it's lavi *faints*  
**


	4. Chapter 4: surprise birthday party?

**A/N: once again i do not own dgray man katsura sama does.**

Chapter 4: birthday surprise

I wake up to the suns bright rays putting my hand over my eyes so I dont get blinded by the light. I slowly get up and let out a yawn. "i have a feeling today is going to be a awesome day" I smiled slowly walking towards the door and stopped when I heard familiar voices. _Wonder what they're talking about?_

"leaving already lenalee?" the cheerful sounding voice asked.

"yeah going to buy extra food" the female voice said "oh make sure yuki-san doesn't head off in that direction jerry said he needed more time to prepare" the female voice spoke again.

"alright" the cheerful voice said.

"ok then im off" the female voice said as the voice was faint.

"be safe" the cheerful voice said.

"im going somewhere to" the younger male voice said.

"hmm? Where you going?" the cheerful voice asked.

"to buy something" the younger male voice replied as the voice was faint. I felt myself grin over this excitement. _ I wonder whats happening today? And did the female voice say that jerry needed more time to prepare? What is he doing that he needs more time? This is all making me very curious. _I grabbed the door nob and opened the door. Seeing lavi leaning by the wall next to my door.

"so whats going on?" I asked in a rather curious tone lavi turned towards me and grinned at me I swear he has the biggest grin right now making me realize how awesome he is then my mind began to wander off until lavis voice brought me back to reality.

"nothing special but hey come with me I wanna show you something" he said grabbing my hand and and running towards the door. _What was he so excited to show me? _Moments later we were outside the sky was really clear then lavi turned to look at me with this grin "ever wondered what it was like to be high In the sky?" he asked keeping his smile.

"yeah sort of" I replied.

"come closer to me and i'll show you" he chuckled.

"huh? Um ok" I was confused to as what was going on I felt his tight grip around my waist then hear him saying the word "extend" suddenly the handle on his hammer started to grow. I closed my eyes then hearing his voice made me open my eyes.

"isn't this a great view from here?" he asked. I looked down and I was amazed at the beauty of how everything looked from this view.

"wow everything is so beautiful from up here" I said in amazement. Lavi grinned.

"lets see what komui's up to shall we" he smiled.

"but im getting hungry!" I frowned and gave him this puppy eye look. A sweat-drop appeared on his head.

"um can you wait a little while longer?" he begged the look on his face made me give in.

"i guess" I smiled.

"yahoo!" lavi yelled out I started to laughing, moments later we where at the science department

"huh? Captain reever where's komui?" I asked as I looked around.

"the supervisor is making something special I just hope he doesn't scew things up or the surprise-" reever said getting cut off by lavi's hand covering his mouth.

"shhh!...eh heh dont pay attention to that" _lavi was keeping something from me._

"hmm? Sure?" I was even more curious.

"so lets go to the library and read some books" lavi grinned.

"um ok" still confused as we walked towards the library.

"you know lavi your being really suspicious are you hiding something?" I asked being very curious I stared him down

"huh? Really im not hiding anything at all" he tried to avoid my stare but I walked over to where I can see his eyes and continued to stare him down.

"are you sure" I asked him teasingly.

"im honest im not hiding anything" lavi getting nervous.

"hmm ok then" I said still thinking he's hiding something from me.

"we're here" lavi grinned for the last few minutes we laughed and enjoyed a good conversation when suddenly we heard a knock on the door and I see lenalee peeking from the door motioning lavi to come to her.

"stay right there I'll be back" lavi grinned.

"sure" I said in a teasing tone as I see lavi walking towards the door.

Lavi's pov:

"what is it lenalee?" I whispered.

"we're almost done in the cafeteria so allen will send timcampy when we're done" lenalee whispered.

"alright" I chuckled then turned back to yuki-chan with a smile.

Normal pov:

_the smile on his face right now is making me even more curious especially since he just got done talking to lenalee._ "what did lenalee want?" I asked trying to hold the curiosity in.

"nothing really" lavi smiled.

"ok... by the way where's bookman?" I asked looking around.

"thats a good question panda-jiji is usually around here" lavi replied when suddenly a blur that looked like a panda hit his head. "itai...what was that?" lavi said rubbing his head when we heard.

"baka!" bookman said hitting lavi's head a few times I started to giggle and stopped when I saw a gold golem.

"hey isn't that timcampy?" I asked confused. _Whats timcampy doing here of all place's? He's usually with allen._ Bookman's voice pierced through my mental ramblings then I looked over to lavi who was grinning.

"yup that's timcampy" bookman said as lavi grabbed my arm and we started running towards what seemed liked the cafeteria and he said in a cheerful and excited tone.

"come with me!" _ I'm even more confused why as he really excited all of a sudden? What is allen and lenalee hiding from me? And what is komui building that was special and why isn't tim with allen not to mention following us? _As I was going through the questions in my head and trying to answer my own questions. I turned to lavi who's grinning and says.

"go in" so I open the door and it was dark I couldn't see a thing when suddenly the lights flicked back on and every one jumps up and shouts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!" my jaw dropped to the ground I was shocked they made a surprise birthday party for me not to mention this is the first one I had. Tears tried to come down but I stopped them .

"thank you every one this is the best birthday I ever had!" I was really happy then it hit me who had planned this all? Allen and lenalee smiled at my curiosity,

"may I ask who planned this?" I asked when someone ruffled my hair and I looked up to see a certain red head smiling at me, I looked back at allen and lenalee who was smiling.

"it was lavi who planned this" allen answered. I was even more shocked. _Lavi had plan this for me? _I look at lavi who had this happy grin on his face and a sparkle in his beautiful emerald eye. I turned and jumped to give that red head that I have come to love the biggest hug I could give and smiled .

"thank you lavi" I said in a cheerful tone, lenalee and allen both giggled at lavi's surprised expression. He recovered from being surprised and chuckled.

"your welcome yuki-chan" then I remembered something. _ Where's johnny and komui there not here?._

"by the way lenalee where's your brother? I asked looking around.

"brother should be here in a minute" lenalee smiled I heard the door open and see johnny come in along with komui right next to him and he had a look that says 'i'm so proud of myself'.

"sorry we're a bit late but happy birthday yuki" johnny said smiling. I smiled back.

"thanks" I said as my curiosity got the better of me when I noticed there's something behind them.

"may I ask what's behind you ?" I asked and the face that komui had when I asked just scared me.

"i'm glad you asked that! Now I present to you your birthday present from me and johnny...the lavibot!" he said pointing to it. Me and lavi's mouth dropped to the ground.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter of dreams and hopes.**

**Lavi and allen: whats with the lavibot?**

**that you'll have to find out in the next chapter *starts evil laughing*  
**


	5. Chapter 5: lavibot? and lavi's present!

**A/N: i do not own dgray man hoshina sama owns it. **

Chapter 5: lavibot? And lavi's present!

The lavibot? Komui wasn't kidding when he said that. Because the "lavibot" looks exactly like him his red hair, the bandana, his eye patch, his beautiful emerald eye. _How did even make the eye like that? I have no clue. _And even the skin, every detail of the robot looked exactly lavi. I looked over at lavi who seemed he was still shock from this. I recover from the shock and asked.

"lavibot?"

"yup! Evey detail of lavi is on here also he acts the same way lavi does plus you can tell this lavibot anything thats on your mind or what ever problem you may have and he'll tell them to lavi" komui smiled I looked back at lavi who's grinning.

"hey you can talk to the lavibot when i'm on mission it'll keep you company" he said scuffling my hair we look at johnny who cleared his throat.

"actually we've installed a telephone like device into the lavibot so when lavi's on a mission and you want to talk to him or when he wants to talk to you all you have to do is put in the number 7 and you'll be talking to each other" johnny explained. I smiled as I turned to lavi giving him another hug and said.

"thats great! I love it thank you komui-san and johnny"

"im glad you like yuki-chan" komui said giving a look that said "im so glad I made this for yuki-chan she looks so happy" then I heard laughter from somewhere in the room I look over to see who it was. Allen and lenalee where the ones that were laughing while lavi was rubbing his head I gave them a puzzled look and asked.

"what?"

"your still holding onto lavi" lenalee smiled. It took a while for me to process what lenalee just said then it came to me I noticed that I was still holding onto lavi I quickly let go as my face turned red and rubbed my head. _Oh man that was embarrassing...oh yeah allen said he went to buy something. _As I was about to ask, allen hands me two presents while smiling.

"this is for you yuki-san" I slowly opened the first one that was a small box with a purple ribbon and had timcampy wrapping paper. _Now i'm not even sure how he got this wrapping paper of if he made it himself. _When I finally open it I see a deck of poker cards.

"um allen? Why poker cards?" I asked when I thought I saw his poker face.. _oh crap he's in his poker mood again. _

"it's for you when you want to try beating me in poker again though I doubt you win" he said with this evil and grin and started chuckling.

"ah...ok?" not sure on how to answer to that when I heard lenalee say something.

"open the other one I requested allen to buy it for me" lenalee smiled.

"yeah and I think the color suits you yuki-san" allen said with his innocent smile back. I look at the rather small box that had yoshi the rabbit as wrapping paper. _Where are they getting this wrapping paper? _As I open it and see a blue ribbon in the box. It was my favorite color.

"awww thanks you guys I love it" I smiled giving them both hugs when I heard lenalee giggle.

"now whats so funny?" I asked.

"i think someone wants another hug" lenalee giggled. I looked over to lavi who had this adorable puppy look he was pouting also had the puppy eyes. _Oh my gosh! He looks so kawaii! how can I resist. _

"aww come here lavi" I said giving him a hug then suddenly lavi's puppy face changed into a happy grin.

"lets put the ribbon on you yuki-chan" lenalee smiled.

"ok" I smiled back as I let her put the ribbon on me . 2 seconds later.

"lavi you can look now" lenalee said turning lavi to look at me.

"well? How does it look?" I asked when lavi's face turned red as a cherry and turned away.

Lavi's pov:

strike_! She's really cute with that ribbon tied to her hair. _I tuned back to her saying " it looks really cute on you yuki-chan"

Noraml pov:

"really?" I asked as I felt myself blush.

"y-yeah" lavi replied.

"yuki-chan lets get some cake" lenalee smiled.

"ok" I smiled as I was about to walk to the table lavi grabbed my arm and whisperd in my ear.

"ill give you my present later" I felt myself blush at the way he said that. "now lets get some of that Delicious cake that jerry made for you" he said in a cheerful voice as we both walked towards the table. I got the first slice of cake and took a bite. My mouth was filled with such joy it was so delicious that my eyes began to tear up. _This cake was the best I ever had. _

"jerry this is cake is so delicious I love it!" I said.

"oh my im flatter im glad you like it yuki-chan" jerry said in a cheerful voice. Everyone was having a good time. I went outside for a breather when I was accompanied by a pair of strong arms going around my waist in a tight but gentle grip and I heard.

"ready for your present from me?" lavi whispered I felt myself blush as I felt lavi's breath touching my neck.

"uh...ok...i'm ready" I tried to reply but was nervous. _Why am I nervous? This was lavi after all and he's always giving me surprises but for some reason this surprise made me nervous. _I blushed more when I realized lavi's hand was under my shirt on top of my stomach. Then suddenly he gave me a kiss on the check.

"happy birthday yuki-chan" lavi said in a cheerful voice with this big grin on his face.

I was in shock I was not expecting that but then again this was lavi after all you'll never guess what he might do. I felt myself blush even more when I felt his hand move in small circles. I look over to lavi who smiled.

"i noticed your stomach was starting to hurt so I thought you wanted a quick tummy rub" he said in a worried voice. _He noticed my stomach was hurting... how in the world did he notice...oh wait he's a bookman after all they noticed everything in their surroundings let be big or small they're able to notice it._

"_aww thanks lavi and yes I would want a tummy rub please" I said smiling. He chuckled giving me another kiss on the check and then smiled._

"_alright" he said in a cheerful voice._

_**A/N : well what you think about this chapter? did it surprise you? you weren't expecting this? tell me in the reveiws ^o^**  
_


	6. Chapter 6:unexpecting comfort

**A/N: i do not own dgray man hoshino sama does. **

Chapter 6: unexpected comfort

it was early in the morning when I heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"hey yuki-chan you up?" the cheerful voice asked.

That voice was too familiar I thought _lavi? What's he doing up so early in the morning? _I let out a small moan to let him know that I was semi-awake.

"i'll be back soon I have to go on a mission with panda-jiji so dont get into too much trouble without me and if you want to talk to me use the lavibot. Well im off see you when I get back" lavi said as his voice started to faint away. I wanted to get up and give my precious rabbit a hug before he left for his mission but something stopped me from getting up. So I closed my eyes and fell back asleep hoping lavi's going to be safe on his mission.

~OoO~

The next couple of hours it was already 7:00 am I wanted to get up so I can get some breakfast but this pain in my chest was so bad I couldnt get up not to mention my throat was o fire, curling into a ball from this pain I heard a knock on the door.

"yuki-chan you up? Ive brought coffee" the chinese female sounding voice asked.

"yeah im awake come i-" I said but getting cut off my a coughing fit.

"you ok? Im coming in" the female voice said. "why are you still in bed and curled up in a ball?"

"because this pain in my chest is preventing me from getting up and i-" I said again getting cut off by another coughing fit. I tried looking up at lenalee who looked down at me with worried eyes.

"pain?" she asked as she bent down to feel my forehead "oh my gos yuki-chan your burning up! I'll get some cold water and a wet rag, ask jerry to make you some chicken noodle soup is there anything else you need" lenalee asked sounding worried.

"where's lavi?" I asked trying to remember what happened early this morning.

"he's on a mission with bookman want to talk to him while I get you water and food?" lenalee replied. I nodded and smiled to lenalee who dialed the number 7 on the lavibot and waited for someone to answer.

"yes this is bookman how may I help you" bookman replied.

"hi bookman is lavi there?" lenalee asked.

"yes he is who is this may I ask?" bookman replied back.

"it's lenalee" she replied.

"ok hold on just a second" bookman replied.

Lavi's pov:

"well hi there cutie how are you doing this fine afternoon?" I said in a flirtatious voice. The cute girl giggled and said.

"im fine..you sure are handsome" the girl said batting her eyelashes.

"well thanks and your a-" I said getting cut off by a yelling voice.

"LAVI SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" bookman yelled.

"who is it?" lavi asked.

"LENALEE" bookman yelled back.

"alright ill be right there...i gotta go I'll talk to you later" I said to the girl

"alright see you later" the girl waved.

"hi lenalee whats up?" I asked picking up the phone.

"its yuki she has a fever" lenalee said.

"what? Damn it and im not there to take care of her" I hissed.

"calm down lavi ill take her while your on the mission" lenalee said reassuring me.

"alright" I said trying to calm down.

"well here talk to her while i'll get her some food and water" she said as I heard a different voice speak.

"hi lavi" yuki said.

"hey, im sorry im not there to take care of you that stupid komui had to send me on mission and couldn't send kanda instead" I said in a worried voice.

"it's alright I have lenalee to take are of me so dont worry" she said reassuring me.

"alright, you gonna miss me while im gone?" I asked.

"no I have allen to keep me company and I can play with tim" she said in a rather teasing voice.

"huh? Your not gonna to miss me?" I asked.

"silly of course i'm going to miss you" she said again in a teasing voice.

"really?" I said a bit more cheerful.

"of course I wanted to give you a hug before you left but the pain in my chest was preventing me from getting up" she said sounding a bit sad.

"oh...well when I come back your getting a bear hug from me'" I said cheerfully.

"alright well i'll let you go before bookman gets mad at you" she said.

"okay see you when I get back" I said before I hanged up I heard her mumble "i love you" _whoa whoa what did she just say? _"yuki-chan what did you say?" I asked but she hanged up. So I hanged up as well still wondering what she said.

Normal pov:

_ it was so much fun teasing him because he reactions are so cute!_

_He always seemed to make my day better and hearing lavi's voice again im pretty sure I can make it though the day somehow._

As I was about to open the door it flew open and a white haired boy with a red scar that goes down his right eye came rushing in and ask me in a rather rushed voice.

"yuki are you alright? I heard what happened from lenalee do you need anything? Food? Water? A pillow? A blanket? Anything?"

I laughed he was so worried that he came flying in asking me if im alright.

"calm down allen im fine its just a fever and lenalee went to get me some water and food already" I said letting allen know im fine and that he doesn't have to worry.

"but she said your chest hurts!" allen said looking at me with worried eyes.

"oh that! Allen its ok the pains gone" I said scuffling his white hair when the door flew open again and a tall chinese man wearing a white hat and hugged me while crying.

"wahhh! yuki-chan are you alright lenalee told me you had a fever!"

"supervisor calm down! Im fine-" I said and started coughing again.

"no your not! Your coughing!" komui cried "here drink this potion it'll make you better in not time" I looked over at the bottle of liquid and turned towards allen for help.

"allen help me" I begged hoping that I dont have to take that potion.

"komui-san please calm down yuki-san will be alright so she doesn't need the potion" allen said trying to pull the supervisor away from me.

"but but but yuki needs this it'll make her feel better!" komui cried.

"supervisor if I drink that itll only make it worse so I dont need please calm down!" I hissed. When the lenalee came in with food and water with this clueless look.

"_whats going on here" lenalee asked._

"_lenalee your brother is trying to give yuki a potion to make her feel better" allen explain still trying to pull away the supervisor. Lenalee sighed putting the plate of chicken noodle soup and the cup of water down on the table, pushing her brother out._

"oh nii-san go back to work she'll be fine besides me and allen will take care of her right allen?" lenalee said turning to allen for support.

"huh? Oh yeah of course ill help" allen smiled, lenalee finally pushing her brother out.

"you see brother we got this covered" she said.

"fine but if you need anything come and get me" komui said.

"yes yes now go!" lenalee said closing the door on komui. Then she looked at me.

"do you want your soup now or later?" she asked me.

"i want it now" I smiled.

"alright" she said giving me my food then turning to allen. "allen look after yuki-chan for me ill have to do a few errands" he smiled.

"alright will do" he said.

"okay i'll be back soon" she said scruffling my hair and walked out. I started to eat my soup when I felt a pair of worried eyes looking at me. I looked over to allen who looked worried.

"what is it allen, you looked worried?" I asked.

"oh nothings wrong but I should be asking you that, you looked depressed" allen said.

"oh! Im ok, im just missing lavi thats all" I gave a weak smile. allen smiled back and said.

"want me to call him for you?"

"no its fine I dont want to bother him" I said _what the hell am I thinking? Of course I want to talk to him I cant go a day without my rabbit! _Allen stared at me.

"you sure the look your giving me isn't saying that" I stare back at him and ask.

"really what does it tell you?"

"it says you really want to talk to lavi" he grinned. I felt myself blush for I knew that was true.

"no no its fine trust me" I said trying to hide it.

~inner workings of yuki's mind~

"_ahh! I want to talk to my precious rabbit so bad im going to die if I cant hear his voice!" Angel yuki "just be patient he'll be back soon" Devil yuki "you gotta be kidding yourself you know you cant go a day without talking to him just call him already" "SHUT UP! YOUR NOT HELPING" _

~back to reality~

the room was completely quiet I still felt the pair of worried eyes staring at me when I crying breaking the silence. Allen shocked that I started crying ask.

"what's wrong?"

"i sniff want to sniff talk to sniff lavi!' I cried.

"um erm...i'll call him so calm down" he said grabbing the phone dialing number 7 then the phone starts ringing.

"hello this is lavi speaking" he answered in a rather bored voice.

"hi lavi it's allen" allen replied.

"oh hey allen whats up?" he asked.

"erm...yuki started crying" allen replied nervously.

"WHAT? What did you do to her allen?" he hissed.

"nothing she just wanted to talk to you that she crying" allen said handing the phone to me.

"lavi is that you sniff" I asked.

"yeah" he answered.

"yay! hi lavi" I said more cheerfully. I heard him chuckle.

"hi, did you miss me that much?" he said in a teasing voice.

"yes very much!" I cried.

"awww calm down i'll be back when you wake up tomorrow and there'll be something special for you when you see me" he said reassuring me.

"ok!" I said cheerfully "so what you doing?" I asked.

"nothing special just reading some books while panda-jiji went to gather info we have some clues to where the innocence might be" he explained.

"oh...what you getting me?" I asked letting the curiosity take over me. I heard him chuckle again.

"i cant tell or it wouldn't be a surprise no would it"

"oh come on! Tell me please" I begged.

"nope then it wont be a surprise" he said teasingly.

"please lavi tell me" I begged even more.

"you just have to wait till tomorrow"

"fine be that way!" I hissed giving him the silent treatment. It was awkward because it was **too **quiet suddenly lavi broke the silence.

"well I have to go it's getting late panda-jiji will get mad at me if I dont have this paper done by the time he gets back" lavi said.

"no! Dont go please stay" I cried.

"i thought you were giving me the silent treatment?" he said in a teasingly voice.

"but I dont want to leave!" I cried.

"dont worrie i'll be back tomorrow" he said cheerfully.

"alright...see you tomorrow" I said hanging up.

"allen?" I said looking at allen.

"yeah?" allen asked tilting his head to the side.

"can I have a hug?" I asked.

"huh? Um ok" allen smiled giving me a hug.

"thanks allen" I smiled.

"no problem" he smiled. There was a knock on the door, it was lenalee coming in.

"im back, whats going on here" lenalee asked smiling as she saw allen huging me.

"she's sad because lavi isn't here" allen explained while rubbing my back.

"awww dont be sad yuki-chan hell be back tomorrow" lenalee said joining in on the hugs.

"i know" I smiled.

"hey I have an idea!" allen said cheerfully.

"and what would that be?" lenalee asked.

"lets do something she usually does with lavi...so yuki-chan what do you do when your by lavi?" allen said smiling.

"we usually bother kanda" I said.

"thats not gonna work seeming as it's late at night he's probably sleeping right now" lenalee pointed out.

"thats true" I sighed.

"hey I have another idea lets go to the cafeteria and get a night time snack!" allen said cheerfully. Me and lenalee started laughing.

"thats a good idea" I said heading off to the cafeteria.

~OoO~

"well its getting late we should head off to bed" lenalee pointed out.

"alright night guys" I said walking back to my room, I opened the door, plopped down onto my bed and looked outside the window before closing my eyes.

~The next morning~

as I was about to wake up I heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"yuki wake up I have a surprise to show you" the voice said. I open my eyes seeing who woke me up it was lenalee who had this bright smile on her face.

"what is it lenalee?" I asked.

"you'll see" lenalee smiled grabbing my hand as we runned towards the door that led outside. Lenalee opened the door, the first thing I saw was a familiar red head laughing and talking to allen as the red head turned towards me, I smiled and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"lavi your back!" I said leaping into his arms. Lenalee and allen and lavi laughed.

"im back" he smiled ruffling my hair. "ready for your surprise?" he asked.

"yes! Im ready" I said cheerfully and my face turned red lavi pulled out a red poofy dress that had lacings in the front and a bow in the back.

"well do you like it? I thought of you when I saw this" lavi said rubbing his head. I gave him a kiss on the check.

"of course I like it to be honest ive wanted this dress for a while but could never afford it, so im happy you got it" I said cheerfully.

"really?" lavi asked as his red turned red from the kiss.

"yeah" I smiled still hugging him.

"then im glad I had a chance to buy this" he grinned.

**A/N: well hope you enjoy this chapter of dreams and hopes. tell me how you liked in reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: the long journey

**A/N: here's another chapter of dreams and hopes. i hope you enjoy it. i do not own man or any of the characters besides my OC's.**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door and the bright rays of the sun. I decided to let whoever was knocking on my door continue so I could have a few more minutes to sleep until I heard a voice that sounded Chinese.

"Yuki, you awake?"

I let out a small moan and got up, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What is it," I asked between yawns.

"Brother wants us to meet in his office," the Chinese voice stated.

"Alright. I'll be right there," I replied.

I grabbed a red tank top and a pair of black pants and went to the bathroom to change. I looked at the mirror and stared in shock trying to figure out what I was seeing. In the mirror I looked different.

_Is that really me? But, the mirror reflection! It...doesn't look like me! What's with that creepy grin?..._

Deciding to ignore the mirror reflection, I quickly wash my face and dried it with a black towel before tying my hair in pig tails. Heading back to my room, I grabbed my coat and headed towards the supervisor's office, letting my mind wander.

_That was so strange. That reflection didn't look like me - it was more like a dark shadow with a white dress … Its grin looked creepy and evil, as if it was planning something. W-was that really me? No, it couldn't have been. My mind must be playing tricks on me._

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something hit my forehead. I looked up to see the door that led to the supervisor's office. A sweat drop appeared over my head as I rubbed my forehead and opened the door. Seeing three people, I noticed one was Lenalee, who sat on the couch by Allen, and the other was Lavi, who sat on the couch on the other side of the room. I decided to join him, feeling a slight blush appear on my face.

"Now that you're all here, let me give you the details. We have been invited to a masquerade ball in Germany. I think there might be Innocence there, so I want you to investigate. Have fun, but be on your guard. You never know if there's an enemy in disguise" Komui explained.

"A ball! That sounds fun," Lenalee smiled.

"Exactly! That's why you should go shopping now because it's going to take you four days to get there! You leave early tomorrow morning, so it would be best to go shopping now," Komui smiled.

"Then let's go," Lavi said cheerfully as we headed out the door.

"Say, Yuki, wanna be my partner for the ball," Allen asked.

"Well, actually, I was thinking..." I started.

I felt my face turn red when I realized they were all staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"I actually wanted Lavi to be my dance partner, if that's alright with him," I replied, turning to Lavi and blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Lavi grinned.

"Then it's settled! I'll be with Allen and you'll be with Lavi," Lenalee smiled.

We arrived at the shops. Lenalee and I parted with the boys so that we can go to the womens clothing shop and pick out our outfits. As we looked around, Lenalee turns to me.

"You like Lavi, don't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I do not," I stated.

"Come on. Be honest! I know you do," she smiled.

"Well, kind of," I replied.

Lenalee giggled. "I thought so, but be careful. If Bookman knew this he would try to interfere with you getting close to Lavi. Don't worry! He doesn't know, and you liking him is safe with me. I'll support you."

"Heh! I got it. Thanks for the warning," I replied.

The costume search was over soon. I found a purple dress that had another layer at the bottom in a dark blue that poofed out slightly. The sleeves went past the shoulders a bit, and had a red bow with black stripes. It came with white gloves and a small black hair bow. I grabbed a silver mask with strange designs and had black feathers attached to it.

"I found what I want, so I'm going to try it on," I told Lenalee.

"Alright," she said.

I walked into the changing room and slipped off my pants and shirt, putting on the dress, gloves, and mask. I walked outside and saw Lenalee choose a dress that looked similar to a kimono. It was a dark green and had a dragon as its design. It came with a pair of black gloves, and the mask she chose was white with a Chinese design on it and red feathers attached to it.

"I'm done. What do you think," I asked. Lenalee turned to me and smiled.

"You look pretty, Yuki!"

"Thanks," I smiled. A thought went through my head.

_Shoot! What am I going to do with my hair?_

"I'll do your hair for you," Lenalee smiled.

"Really? Thanks," I smiled.

_Whoa! It was like she read my mind!_

"I'm going to change into my outfit, so go ahead and pay for yours," Lenalee smiled as she headed into the changing room.

I changed into my regular clothes and gave the outfit to the cashier. When I turned around, I saw Lenalee come out of the dressing room smiled.

"You look beautiful Lenalee."

"Really," she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled and headed back into the changing room. When she came back out, she payed for her outfit and we walked outside.

The boys were at the cafe waiting for us.

"You guys sure took your time," Lavi stated.

"Heh! Sorry about that," I apologized.

"No problem. We're all set then," Allen asked.

"Yeah. We got what we wanted," I replied.

"Then let's head back," Lavi said cheerfully.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I slowly lifted my arm and shut off the clock saying 5:30 am.

"Why am I up this early," I asked myself. Then I remembered yesterday's meeting in the supervisor's office.

_'You'll be leaving early morning tomorrow because your trip will take four days'_

"Oh crap! I have to get ready," I yelled, quickly grabbing a blue shirt and some pants, heading towards the bathroom to change. I looked at the mirror and saw the strange reflection again but decided not to be bothered by it. I quickly washed my face, tied up my hair in its usual pigtails, put on my coat, and headed underground to meet everyone.

"We ready to go," I asked.

"Yeah," Lenalee smiled.

"Let's go," Lavi grinned.

"You guys be safe, and have fun! Yuki, make sure the boys don't try anything with my Lenalee," Komui waved.

"Brother," Lenalee sighed.

"Alright, will do," I giggled as we pulled away from the dock.

"What's wrong Yuki," Lavi asked, noticing my expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong," I replied.

"Now, don't say that. You look like your mind is in deep thought," he stated.

"It's nothing, really I was just thinking that my reflection looked strange in the mirror this morning," I replied.

"Is that all? Just your reflection," Lavi asked with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Don't worry about it too much. We all look strange in the mirror in the morning," he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Ok," I said, giving him a wry smile.

When we arrived at the dock, we saw the boat waiting for us and went on board.

"We all have our own rooms. Mine will be on the left," Lavi pointed it out.

"Then my room will be next to yours," Allen smiled.

"Alright. Mine will be in front of your room then, Allen," Lenalee smiled.

"Then that leaves me with the room next to Lenalee's," I said.

"We should get some rest since we woke up early and our trip is gonna to take a while," Lenalee suggested.

We all agreed and went to our rooms. I layed down on the bed and stared at the roof until I felt myself drifting and finally falling asleep.

"_Why are you staring at me like that," I asked, backing away slowly._

"_What are you talking about? You killed everyone," Allen yelled._

"_You're not making sense! I never did such a thing," I cried._

"_Stop lying! You killed everyone! Our friends! Our family," Lenalee cried._

"_We trusted you! I trusted you and you betrayed me, Yuki," Lavi said seriously._

"_L-lavi? But I..would never-" I started to say but I got cut off._

"_Indeed. You betrayed the Order. You are a traitor! An enemy! You work for the Earl and you will be punished for your actions!" A voice echoed out of the shadows, taking the form of an older man with a small mustache._

_He approached and I backed away until I hit the wall._

"_Leverrier! B-but I-" I started but was cut off again._

"_Silence! You are to be punished," he yelled._

_A door with gold edging and a checkered pattern appeared behind me and opened, a voice coming out to me._

"_It seems you're not wanted here anymore. You should come join us, your real family. You're going to have so much fun with us."_

_Before I could speak, a force pulled me through the door._

I woke up from the nightmare breathing hard and sweating. I grabbed my blanket and headed out the door, unconsciously walking into Lavi's room. He was reading a book but looked up at me when I walked into the room. I quickly crawled over his bed and hugged myself to him.

"Eh? Yuki, what are you doing here," he asked me.

"I had a nightmare," I said.

"Do you want to tell me about it," he asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay. Do you want to go back to sleep," he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll take you back to your room," he said.

I grabbed his arm.

"I want to stay here with you."

"Well, alright then." He smiled and started rubbing my back. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Lavi's voice and someone shaking me.

"Hey, Yuki! Wake up. The boat is about to stop at the dock," he told me.

I let out a small moan and sat up slowly.

"Hmm? Lavi, what's going on," I asked between yawns.

"The boat's about to stop at the dock and we have to get off," he explained.

"Crap! My stuff is in my room! I-" I started but was cut off by Lavi's finger on my lips.

"Calm down. I already got your stuff for you," he grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you," I said, feeling my body temperature rise.

He chuckled "No problem. Let's go."

"Alright." I smiled to myself. We got off the boat and I saw Allen and Lenalee staring at us.

"What's that look for, Beansprout," Lavi asked.

"It's Allen, stupid rabbit! Why did you and Yuki come out together," Allen asked.

"Yeah. When I went to Yuki's room to check on her, she wasn't in the room and her stuff was gone," Lenalee stated.

"Guys, I can explain," Lavi said nervously. Allen and Lenalee continue to stare at Lavi.

"Allen, Lenalee, don't worry. I was the one who went in his room," I told them.

"Why," Lenalee asked me.

"Because I had a nightmare and I wanted to stay in his room," I explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why your stuff was gone," Lenalee pointed out.

"I got her stuff for her, seeing as we were going to reach our next stop and I didn't want to wake her up until I had to," Lavi explained.

"Alright then. Let's head to the train station before we miss our train," Allen said.

"Allen's right. Let's go," I smiled.

As we walked towards the train station Lenalee whispered in my ear.

"He didn't do anything, right?"

"No. He just rubbed my back a bit and I fell asleep after that," I told her.

"Hmmm...alright. What was your nightmare about," she asked.

"I don't want to say. It's too frightening," I told her.

"Okay," Lenalee smiled.

"Lenalee, Yuki. Hurry up! The train's almost here," Allen waved.

We arrived at the platform right when the train was pulling to a stop.

"I say Yuki should share a room with me. You know, just in case she has another nightmare," Lavi stated.

Lenalee grabbed my arm protectively.

"That won't be necessary. Us girls will be sharing a room and so will you two."

"But what if she has another nightmare," Lavi asked.

"I'll be there for her if she does," Lenalee said.

"Alright," he pouted.

"Come on, Lavi. Let's go to our room," Allen said, grabbing the end of his scarf and dragging him down the hallway.

As Lenalee and I walked to our room, I noticed kept looking over at me.

"What is it Lenalee," I asked, trying to make my voice seem like I didn't care.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what im going to do for your hair," Lenalee said.

"Oh, ok," I replied.

"Hmm. Let's see, Lavi likes cute girls," Lenalee started.

"Eh?" I was confused at what she was getting at.

"You want to get closer, yes," Lenalee asked.

"Umm, yeah," I replied, still confused.

"Well, I'm helping you and I was trying to think what kind of girls...Aha! I know what to do now," Lenalee smiled.

"Eh? Okay then," I said.

"Let's go see what the boys are up to," lenalee smiled.

We walked down the hall and saw Allen and Lavi sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of clothes.

"Four of a kind," Allen was saying with an innocent smile.

"Damn it," the person yelled, handing an expensive looking leather jacket to Lavi, who added it to the growing pile of clothes.

"Oh my! What happened here," Lenalee asked.

"Oh, Lenalee, Yuki. Allen challenged these fellows in poker," Lavi explained.

"Well, well! What do we have here? What a pretty young lady! Say, won't you join us in a game of poker," the half-naked man said, leaning towards me.

Lavi stepped smoothly in front of the perverted man.

"Why don't you concentrate on trying to get your clothes back?"

"Fine," the man said in a pissed off voice.

"Come over here and sit by us, pretty lady," one of the pervert's friends said, reaching to grab my arm.

Lavi turned and held me protectively with one arm before grabbing the man's wrist with his other hand and squeezing it until it began to turn blue.

"She's with us. Don't touch her," Lavi said with a serious expression.

"O-okay," the man said. Lavi released his wrist and the man pulled away, rubbing the bruised limb gently.

Lenalee and I exchanged a look and sat down by our protective exorcist friends.

"Allen! Make sure you get those guys good," I heard Lavi whisper.

"You bet," Allen said with an evil grin and started to chuckle darkly.

"Uh-oh! He's black Allen," Lenalee said.

"Royal straight flush," Allen called out.

"Damn it! One more time," the man said, handing over his gloves.

"Alright. Just be sure to wash your pants before you hand them over," Allen smiled.

"We won't lose this time," the pervert yelled.

"Full house," Allen called out, smiling innocently.

"Damn it!" the man yelled again as the train pulled to a stop.

"Well, that's our stop," a man said. He had been watching the game and gave off an air of superiority, making me think he was probably the boss of the pervert.

"Here are your clothes back," Allen said, handing them the piles of clothing.

"Heh. Thanks for the match, boy. It was fun to watch," the leader said, gesturing to his men to grab their clothes.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," I said as the train pulled away from the platform.

"Yeah. We should rest. We still have a long ways ahead of us," Lenalee pointed out.

"Good idea. Let's try and get some sleep," Allen said as he headed down the hall.

"G'night Yuki," Lavi smiled, ruffling my hair as he passed by on his way to his room.

"Let's go to our room, shall we," Lenalee smiled.

"Alright," I agreed, still feeling the warmth of Lavi's arm around me.

**me: well there is that part, second part is coming up soon ;)**

**lavi and allen: we hope its soon you didnt get to see our outfits.**

**me: O_O omg! its lavi *faints***

**lavi: is she okay?**

**allen: i dont know.**

**lero: review, favorite, leave nice comments, suggestions lero~**


	8. Special chapter! Lavi

**A/N: hey guys. sorry i havent been keeping up with the updates, i just got back into school a week ago and been loaded with homework. but i assure you ill get them up here soon as i can. anyway its a day late but here's a special chapter ;)**

**i do not own any of the DGM characters they belong to katsura-san..except for my OC's.**

I woke up to the bright rays of the sun, a beeping alarm clock and a awful headache, as I slowly get up I start trying to remember what today was and trying to remember gave me a even worse headache.

_Come on Yuki remember! What is to...wait! Today is August 10th which means its Lavi's birthday! I have to do something since he did something for mine_

I got up faster, tied up my hair in my usual pigtails and headed towards the cafeteria hoping everyones there.

~OoO~

I arrive at the cafeteria and I see lenalee, everyone else. So I walk faster, arrive at their table.

"hi guys" I smiled.

"hey Yuki, you seem awfully happy" Lenalee smiled.

"thats cause today is a special day" I smiled.

"and why's that?" Allen asked.

"thats what I want to talk to you guys about" I smiled

"go on" Lenalee said.

"kay. You guys remember when Lavi threw me a party for my birthday?" I asked.

"yeah I remember" Allen said.

"well today happens to be Lavi's birthday" I smiled.

"really?" Lenalee asked.

"yeah. I want to throw him a party like he did for me. But I want everyone here, so I need your guys help" I smiled.

"sounds exciting. We'll help" Lenalee smiled.

"what about Bookman? He has Lavi so busy now. And what about food?" Allen asked.

"you and food Allen. Dont worry i'll take care of that, I just need you guys to get everyone in here" I giggled.

"alright we can do that" Lenalee smiled.

"yay! Thank you guys!" I smiled

"no problem" Allen smiled.

"leave me out of this" Kanda said.

I walk over to Kanda, stare at him. He just gave me his icy death glare.

"your helping Allen, Lenalee and joining the party weather you like it or not" I said, glaring at him.

"whatever..." Kanda replied

"ill just take that as a yes. Now if you excuse me Im going to talk to Jerry" I smiled.

"alright. Leave everyone else to us" Lenalee smiled.

I walked over to where Jerry is.

"why hello there Yuki. What can I get you?" Jerry asked, cheerfully.

"nothing for the time being" I smiled.

"nothing? Whats going on Yuki doesnt want food?" Jerry asked.

"can I ask a favor though?"i asked.

"of course you can" he smiled.

"today happens to be Lavi's birthday, I want to throw him a party, I was wondering if you can prepare the food?" I asked.

"of course I can! Dont I always prepare the food?" Jerry smiled.

"thank you Jerry!"i smiled.

"not a problem. The food shall be ready soon" Jerry smiled.

I walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards Bookman, Lavi's room.

_If they're not in their room they should be at the libarary._

~OoO~

I arrive at their room, takes a deep breath then knock on their door.

"yes?" Bookman asked, opening the door.

"Yuki?" Lavi asked.

"hi Bookman...can I speak to you privately?" I asked.

Lavi tilted his head a little, I smiled giving him a wink.

"alright" Bookman replied.

We walked a little bit away from their room.

"what do you need?" Bookman asked.

"first do you know what today is?" I asked.

"yes today is August 10" Bookman replied.

"...yes. But today is Lavi's birthday!" I sighed heavily

"we have a lot of work to do. So get to your point" Bookman stated.

"...i want to throw a party for him since he did the same thing for me. I was wondering if I can borrow Lavi for today?" I asked.

"no" Bookman simply said.

"come on Bookman please! I really want to do something for him. All I ask is give lavi a day off today so I can throw this party for him. Please!" I begged.

It got very quiet. I took this silence as a no or he's thinking about it, as I began to think what he'll say a single tear went down my face.

"fine. Ill allow a day off only for today but he has to get back to work right away tomorrow" Bookman replied.

"thank you so much!" I smiled

we walked over back to their room, he opened the door and said.

"Lavi stop working"

"huh?" Lavi asked.

"you have a day off" Bookman replied.

"i do?" Lavi asked.

"yes now go" Bookman replied.

Lavi closed his books,got up and walked out the door.

"you can join us if you like Bookman" I smiled.

"whats going on? Why did Panda-jiji suddenly give me a day off? He can join us where? And are you up to something?" Lavi asked.

"calm down Lavi. It'll all be explained soon and lets just say today is a special day, im a good friend" I giggled

"alright if you say so" Lavi chuckled.

I stop and turned to Lavi, stare into his emerald eye, couldnt help but smile.

"what?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"nothing. I really just miss you!" I grinned, giving him a big hug.

"oh. Then I miss you more!" he grinned.

"grrr...if it wasnt for today I would come up with a come back" I said.

"im so curious now...when are you going to tell me whats going on?" Lavi asked.

"soon I promise!" I smiled.

"why cant you tell me now?" he asked.

"because It'll ruin the surprise" I replied.

"surprise?" he asked.

"see! You made me tell you..its that charm you have on me..grrr..im not telling you anymore" I said, grabbing his hand, start working.

"i cant help it if my charm makes you tell me things. Come on Yuki tell me" lavi begged.

"nope! And nothing you do will get me to tell you" I said

"not even if I do this?" Lavi asked.

He pulls me towards him into a tight hug,grabs my hands,putting them behind my back,leaning me back then just stares into my eyes. My heart begins to beat faster it felt like it might come out of my chest, my breathing is shortened and I blush that its even brighter then a cherry. Lavi grins and has this hopeful sparkle in his emerald eye.

_Breathe Yuki! Be calm...he's only trying to get you to tell him about the surprise_

"...y-your such a playboy Lavi! I hate that your able to use your charm agaisnst me!" I blushed.

"so does that mean you'll tell me?" he whispered.

"...n-no! Im not telling you, you just have to wait" I blushed.

"alright fine your so stubborn" he chuckled.

"you know..usually that would work on me but not today! Im not going to let you use your charm on me" I smiled.

"you have me so curious" he pouted.

Lavi pulls me back up, released his grip on my hands then I took a deep breath.

"good! I want you to be curious" I grinned.

"is that so now? Anyway hows your dreams? Are you still getting nightmares?" he asked.

Before I could answer a golem came and Allen's voice was on the other end.

"everyone's here and Jerry's ready" Allen said.

"alright. You guys know what to say when we arrive?" I asked.

"yep" Allen replied.

"okay. We'll be there soon" I said.

The golem left, I turned to Lavi with this big grin.

"that grin you have is scaring me... I really want to know whats going on" Lavi said.

"you'll get to know now. Just follow me" I giggled.

"okay" Lavi said.

I grab his hands, ran the halls towards the cafeteria.

~OoO~

"slow down Yuki" Lavi chuckled.

"we're here" I smiled.

"huh?" Lavi asked.

"just open the door" I smiled.

"alright then" he said.

Lavi opens the cafeteria door and the whole room is dark.

"why is it so dark in here?" Lavi asked, turning on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!" everyone says.

"whoa!" Lavi said.

"happy birthday rabbit" I smiled giving him a hug from behind.

"you guys remembered and thew me a party? Thank you so much!" Lavi smiled.

"actually the one that told us and planned this was Yuki" Lenalee smiled.

"really?" Lavi asked.

"yeah" Allen said.

"did you really plan this for me?" Lavi asked me.

"of course! Why do think Bookman allowed you to have a day off?" I giggled.

"is that why you wouldnt tell me whats going on?" Lavi asked.

"yes! I didnt want to ruin this surprise" I smiled.

"awe! Thank you so much Yuki. Your the best!" Lavi said, giving me a tight hug.

I felt myself blush again but I let it be and hug back.

"your welcome! What are friend for? You did the same thing for me and I wanted to do something for you" I smiled.

"thank you again Yuki. This means so much to me" Lavi smiled.

"your welcome" I giggled.

"i think its time to celabrate" Komui said, cheerfully.

"i agree. Lets eat!" Allen smiled.

"you and food Allen" both me and Lavi said.

"what? Im starving" Allen said.

We all laughed then I felt myself blush when I heard Lavi whispered in my ear.

"meet me outside"

"alright..." I blushed.

I get through the large crowd, outside the order then I started to look around for Lavi.

"boo!" he whispered in my ear.

"L-Lavi you scared me!" I blushed.

"im sorry I didnt mean to scare you" Lavi chuckled.

"is that why you told me to meet you outside?" I asked.

"no the reason I had you meet me out here was because...um...i.." Lavi started.

"hmm?" I asked.

Lavi pulls me into a hug, kissed my lips passionately, drew his arms around my waist. I felt my temperature rise that my face was cherry red, my heart beat so fast that if it beats any faster I might faint but I drew my arms around his shoulders and let him kiss me.

**well there's the special chapter ;) review, comment~**

**and those of you wondering about the character plot..dont worry ill get to that im adding three new characters and one of them shall make things interesting ;) **

**again sorry for the delay of not updating been so busy but i promise you ill get them up here :)**


End file.
